


Gwen

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: F/M, Álbum fotos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: El duende Verde había revivido un recuerdo del pasado de Spiderman cuando arrojó a MJ de un puente"Spiderman!""Mary Jane!"Recuerda a cierta rubia mientras esto pasa
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 4





	Gwen

"Un paso más y la señorita muere" Dice el duende verde mientras sostiene a una pelirroja

Spiderman estaba solo sus compañeros ya venían en camino pero aún así

"¡Que quieres para que la dejes ir!"

"Eso es fácil yo quiero ..."

"¡Hombre araña!" Su equipo llego en el peor momento

"Te lo advertí sin refuerzo y ni un paso"

"¡¡No!!"

La lanza

"¡Hombre araña!" Grita cayendo al vacío

"¡Mary Jane!" Grita viéndola mientras unos recuerdos le llegan

_**"¡Peter!"** _

_**"¡Gwen!"** _

"Ustedes atrapen al duende Verde!" Le grita a su equipo mientras lanza sus telarañas a la pelirroja

"Esta vez no cometere el mismo error!"

Mary Jane es atrapada por las telarañas

Dos en los pies, dos en las manos, una en el hombro y en la cabeza

Esta vez una atrapada más eficiente

No volverá a cometer su mismo error

La baja lentamente hasta tocar el suelo

"Por favor MJ quédate conmigo" Susurra acercándose 

"Vamos cariño despierta te eh salvado" Toca su cara y empieza a buscar su pulso

"Te eh salvado no Mary Jane"

"¿Hombre araña?" Dice en un susurro casi inaudible

"Mary Jane" La abraza

Esta vez sí pudo salvar a la persona que más ama en el mundo

"Pronto vendrá ayuda médica solo no te duermas"

Su comunicador suena

"Se escapó el duente verde" Le dice Tigre blanco

"Ya no importa eso, Mary Jane necesita atención médica"

Le esperaba un gran regaño por parte de Nick Fury

***

"Y entonces que te dijo?" Le pregunta curioso Luke

Estaban viviendo con el hasta que el helicóptero de SHIELD este reparado 

"Nada con importación" Murmura bajo 

"Estaré arriba si me necesitan" Dice subiendo las escaleras

"Una pregunta" Ve a Danny

"Que es Danny"

"Cuando el duende verde arrojó a Mary Jane gritaste: _Esta vez no cometere el mismo error_ , a que te referías?"

Eso lo toma por sorpresa

"Es una larga historia"

"Tenemos tiempo" Dice Ava apartando la vista de su teléfono

Solo suspira 

Jamás creyó que eso día llegaría 

"Creo que les contaré, voy a traer primero algo" Sube las escaleras para ir al ático 

A los pocos minutos baja con un libro algo polvoriento lo sopla en la cara de Sam

"¡Oye! ¡Eres un ..!" Estornuda

"En este libro está las respuestas" Dice ignorando a Sam

"¿Un álbum de fotos?" Le pregunta Luke

"Entenderán mejor"

"Que tienes fotos de cuando eras bebé o una donde muestras el trasero" Le dice con burla Sam

"¡Claro que no!"

No les iba a decir que ese lo tenía su tía May

"Solo cállate y escucha" Empieza a pasar las páginas hasta llegar a la indicada

"Ella es Gwen Stacy ...." Respira

"Es muy linda" Dice Luke viéndola a detalle

"Que hace una foto de una chica tan linda en tu álbum" 

"Ella era mi novia"

"Estas lleno de sorpresas mi amigo" Le dice Danny

"Lo admito jamás creí que alguien tan lindo cómo ella se fijaría en ti"

"Ouch" Dice ofendido pero con una sonrisa algo nostálgica

"La conocí en un campamento cuando éramos niños, cuando la tía May y yo nos fuimos por un tiempo a vivir en otra ciudad me la encontré, al poco tiempo nos enamoramos y empezamos a salir" Mientras hablaba se notaba un tono de triste

Nadie dijo nada

Pasaba fotos donde se les veía abrazados

Besándose, en algunas citas

"Debes haberla amado mucho para decirle tu identidad secreta" Le dice Ava viendo una foto donde besa a Spiderman

"Eso fueron los mejores meses de mi vida"

Danny mira su mirada triste

"Porque rompieron?" Le pregunta Ava 

Tal cual lo describía parecían almas gemelas

"No rompimos"

"¿Entonces?"

"El duende verde"

Silencio total

Se queda callado unos segundos para continuar

"Gwen había sido raptada por el duende verde, el se enteró que era la novia de Spiderman, no de Peter Parker si no de Spiderman, cuando llegue a su rescate ella ..."

**Recuerdo**

**"Ups" Lanza a Gwen al vacío mientras se va riendo como loco**

**"¡Peter!"**

**"¡Gwen!"**

**"Tengo que hacerlo! Tengo que hacerlo!" Lanza su telaraña**

**"(Debo detener su caída antes que coque con el piso)"**

**Su telaraña la atrapa en su dorso**

_**Swink** _

_**Chasquido** _

**Empieza a bajar hasta llegar al suelo**

**"Gwen, ya todo está bien"**

**No respondió**

**"Eh nena que pasa, te salvado"**

**Silencio**

**"No no Gwen por favor háblame, te salvado cariño ¿No lo entiendes?"**

**La abraza**

**"Te eh salvado"**

**Empieza a llorar**

**Los policías estado llegado unos minutos después junto a unos reporteros**

**"¡Nadie se acercara a esta chica oyen!"**

**"Es verdad lo que dicen está loco!"**

**Se acerca a Gwen y la abraza**

**"No te preocupes cariño no dejaré que te hagan daño todo va salir bien, todo será igual que antes"**

**Fin del Flash black**

"Fui lo bastante estúpido para amarla a ella, tal vez ella fue tonta en amar a Peter Parker, a Spiderman, se dice que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale pero ese día el duende verde ...." Toma aire

"Lo siento amigo" Le dice Danny poniendo una mano en su hombre

Ver morir al amor de tu vida es duro

"Su padre también murió ese día salvado a un niño ya que Spiderman no llego a tiempo, Gwen Stacy fue víctima de Spiderman, víctima de mis errores"

"No te culpes el duende verde fue el culpable" Le dice Luke intentando animarlo

"No...."

"A que te refieres" Le dice Sam 

**"Lo siento amigo pero a llegado la ambulancia"**

**"Eh la ambulancia, ella no necesita una agente"**

**La recuesta en el piso**

**"Ha muerto"**

**"Y ..."**

"Spiderman la mato" Dice con dolor en la voz

Se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

"Una palabra momentum"

"Que es eso?" Le pregunta obviamente Sam

"El producto de la masa del cuerpo, y su velocidad en un instante determinado" Le dice Ava

"Cambien la cantidad de fuerza en un solo punto a modo de change el momentum, esto mato a Gwen, le quebró el cuello ...."

"Peter ...." Ava lo mira

La foto de Gwen se empieza a mojar 

Peter estaba llorando

"Cuando MJ estaba en la misma situación me asegure de esta vez no matarla, no quisiera saber qué ellos murió por mi culpa ... No de nuevo ...."

Ese día el equipo ayudó a Peter Parker y Spiderman a no culpase por la muerte de su amada

***

Algunos días después

Por fin el equipo tenía un día libre

Cada uno estaba haciendo lo suyo

Peter baja con una vestimenta casual

"¿Porque tan elegante webs?" Le pregunta Sam sin despegar la vista de la televisión donde jugaba videojuegos con Danny

"Tengo una cita" Dice viéndose en el espejo

"Si como no la verdad"

Tocan la puerta 

"Ahí está ella" Va a abrirla

Su equipo se asoma para ver quién era

"Hola Mary Jane"

"Reconócelo tigre, te acaba de tocar la lotería"

**Fin**


End file.
